hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Feast of Kallas I
"This one remains your business. I am not yet ready to confront the Usurper." Event The town of Wicheburn celebrates The Feast of Kallas in honour of the great adventurer who rid their town of Ratmen a century ago. Children dressed as goblins dance around the bonfire. Even the local lord has made an appearance dressed as the great adventurer, Kallas, himself. You arrive just in time for the jousting tournament. Adelard the Pale, a pompous knight with a reputation for debauchery, is calling for a "worthy opponent". You sign up to put him in his place. If player has a Helm, a Shield other than Wooden Shield, or Medium/Heavy Armour: :The hostess is impressed by your gear. "That should deflect some damage. I'll be putting my money on you. Go give Adelard a good jab," she says with a wink. Otherwise: :With one look at your attire, the hostess takes you to the changing tent, stocked with equipment belonging to other knights. "You're not going to survive in that outfit. Also, Adelard is a pig, so I'd like to see him felled. Quickly, grab something before they see us. :1) Pick a weapon. :2) Pick a shield. :3) Pick a piece of armour. :4) Pick a helm. :5) Pick an artefact. :6) Pick a ring. :The player draws an Equipment Card of the chosen type. :If the player chose a weapon, artefact, or ring: ::The hostess gives a strange look. "Well, I'm not sure how this will help in a joust, but you're the adventurer here." :If the player chose a shield or piece of armour: ::"Good choice!" The hostess helps you dress. :If the player chose a helm: ::"Preparing for the worst, hey?" The hostess helps you put on the helm. Once you've saddled up, you and Adelard the Pale bring your horses to a gallop and get ready to strike. Precision Gambit (1 tiny Huge Success, 2 medium Huge Failure, all moving) Huge Success :Your lance strikes him square in the chest! His foot gets caught in the stirrups as he falls. :The townsfolk cheer as the horse drags him out of the arena. Failure :You throw the timing and your lance misses Adelard completely! :His lance, however, lands straight and true. :If the player has Medium or Heavy Armour: ::Your armour is good and sturdy! Though you are bruised and battered, you remain firm on your horse. ::Brash Sir Adelard, not expecting such resistance, is thrown from the saddle by the momentum of his own blow. :If the player doesn't have Medium/Heavy Armour but has a Shield (other than Wooden Shield): ::You raise your shield at the last moment. ::The lance blow sends a tremor up your arm, but you stay firm on your horse. ::Brash Sir Adelard, not expecting such resistance, is thrown from the saddle by the momentum of his own blow. :Otherwise: ::Without a proper shield or protective armour, there is an audible crack as Sire Adelard's lance smacks into your body, bowling you off your horse. ::The player draws 1 Life Pain Card. ::The townsfolk cheer at your folly. You hobble away to tend to your wounds. ::Encounter ends. Huge Failure :At the last second, Sir Adelard flicks his lance upward at your head! :Luckily, the lance glances off your sturdy helmet! (Note: This seems to occur even without a Helm) :Brash Sir Adelard, not expecting such resistance, is thrown from the saddle by the momentum of his own blow. You have won the joust! The player gains this card's token. Flowers and gold are pressed into your hands for your incredible victory over Sir Adelard the Pale. "What an exciting end to this Feast of Kallas day!" The Lord proclaims. The player gains 4 Fame. The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete Judgement (Silver token). Token Unlocks For defeating Sir Adelard the Pale in a jousting match... * Feast of Kallas II Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Precision Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens